Love is Just a Fantasy
by Isabela Montoya Chiquete
Summary: Sarah doesn't remember the Labyrinth, so what happens when she ends up back there..... sparks fly, that's what. Please r&r, my friends who have seen the Labyrinth love it
1. What Happened?

Love is Just a Fantasy

Chapter 1

Sarah fell into a deep sleep once her head hit the pillow. It was nighttime and she had just completed the Labyrinth. In the room next to her, Toby lay in bed in a deep sleep too. At the same time, a crystal entered into both of their rooms. It floated towards them, and landed on their foreheads. It popped, and instantly the magic began to work. These weren't crystals that Jareth had sent; instead, these were crystals sent by the Labyrinth itself. Their sole purpose was to wipe Sarah and Toby's minds of any memory linked to the Labyrinth. It was the Labyrinth's form of damage control.

"Toby," Sarah called out as soon as she opened her eyes. It was morning and Sarah was sitting in her room. Her head felt fuzzy and she couldn't quite remember the night before. She sat trying to recall what had happened, but oddly drew a blank. It was as if someone had erased the night before from her mind.

"Well I guess it isn't important," Sarah sighed to herself. What Sarah didn't know was a snowy white owl sat in the tree branch outside her window, watching her every move.

End Of Chapter


	2. Jareth's Love

Love is Just a Fantasy

Chapter 2

A snowy white owl flew through an open window of the castle and landed on a bed. Instantly, the owl changed into the handsome Goblin king himself. Jareth sat and conjured up a crystal. Inside was an image of Sarah. He sat there gazing into it, lost in thought.

"Oh Sarah…why didn't you choose me? I would have sent Toby home." Jareth sighed and ran his fingers through his wild hair. As much as he wanted to forget about her, Sarah's face kept haunting his mind. A single tear rolled down his face. As he angrily wiped it away, he threw the crystal across the room and watched it smash into a million pieces. With that, he collapsed on the bed.

End of Chapter


	3. College Life for Sarah

Love is Just a Fantasy

Chapter 3

Five years later…

Sarah sighed; it was her last class of the day, and unfortuanately, it was in a lecture hall. Her professor was droning on and on about something completely irrelevant to English. Sarah was trying her best to stay awake, after this class she got to head home to see her family. "I wonder how big Toby is now," Sarah thought to herself. She dearly loved Toby, and it was his seventh birthday this week.

Just as she was about to nod off, the bell rang. "Yes, freedom," Sarah thought, "or not," she said as she saw Seth Higgens making his way towards her.

"Hey Sarah," Seth called out.

"Oh hi Seth, how are you doing?" Sarah replied.

"Great, even better now that I saw you. Hey, you wanna go out some time, you know, and chill?"

Sarah sighed; it was going to be a joyous conversation, not! "Um Seth, I sort of want to stay single for a while. I'm sorry, but I'll keep you in mind."

"Yea, later…ok," said Seth, looking dejected.

"Oh my god, don't tell me Seth Higgens just asked you out and you just declined. Tell me that didn't just happen!" Courtney, Sarah's best friend, sat there having a mini spazz out in the middle of the hall. "Girl what is wrong with you? Not only is he the hottest guy in school, but he is going to be incredibly wealthy or something someday!"

"Courtney, I don't want to be his "girl," I just want to be me. Plus I so don't like him that way."

"Hell, then can I take him?" Courtney asked in a not so innocent way.

"Sure, just don't do anything I wouldn't do," Sarah joked.

"Well that leaves it wide open," Courtney countered, never tiring of their game they played. "See ya later!"

"Yea, see ya."

End of Chapter


	4. Jareth's Idea

Love is Just a Fantasy

Chapter 4

Sunlight shone through Jareth's open window, and there laid the King, trying to will himself to get out of bed. It had been 50 long years since Sarah's visit to the labyrinth; Jareth wondered if today would be the day she would summon him back. "Doesn't she miss me? Does she even remember me! Does she even have a clue as to how much I loved her?"

Suddenly, Jareth thought something…very…sinister and Jarethlike. "I could make her think of me. It would only speed up the process. I mean…why prolong my suffering? Plus, bases on the way she danced with me, I know she had some kind of feelings for me. If she were to be sent to that memory of the dance and relive it…she would remember me."

With that, Jareth conjured up a current image of Sarah. He was surprised to find her packing. He sat there for awhile watching her. Suddenly, somebody knocked on her door and started talking to her.

"Hey girl, I can't believe you gave me Seth. He is perfect in every way!"

"Courtney, you may think he is perfect, but all I see is a pretty boy who only cares about his image. I don't want that. I want someone who would go as far as to alter time for me or who will move the stars for me, just to prove their love."

Sarah suddenly got a funny look on her face, as if she had just remembered something. She looked at Courtney and said, "I have to get going…I can't wait to see Toby. I will call you once I get home."

Jareth made the crystal vanish. He sat there slack-jawed at what she had just said. Did she not realize she had just that when she was in the labyrinth? He had given her everything, and she still refused him!

"I have to make her remember me. I'll send her the memory," Jareth said aloud. He conjured up a dream crystal and blew it out the window to Sarah. "Now all I have to do is sit and wait for her to come to me," Jareth thought to himself.

End of Chapter


	5. Try to Remember

Love is Just a Fantasy

Chapter 5

Sarah sat there in her old room staring at all of her toys. It felt good to be back at home. The only problem was she just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something she should remember, but couldn't. The sensation just kept nagging at her… and it was annoying Sarah. Suddenly something caught her eye. "Lancelot," Sarah cried as she picked him up off the floor. She gave the old bear a hug as if she were hugging a long lost friend.

A wave of tiredness suddenly crashed over Sarah. Even though she tried to fight it, she eventually gave way to sleep.

Sarah opened her eyes and had a strange sense of Déjà vu. She was in a beautiful ball gown. Everywhere she turned there were grinning masks, but something told Sarah that behind those masks the things weren't entirely human. She was lost in an entirely different world. A sense of panic began to well up inside of her. She was lost in a sea of people dancing, and everyone had a partner except her. She didn't know how or why, but she knew that it was important to find him, and that was her sole goal. An uncomfortable feeling crept over her, and she realized that she was being watched. Suddenly, she felt two hands encircle her waist, and pull her towards their owner. The song changed to a slow song filled with sadness and love at the same time.

Sarah felt warm breath on her neck, and ever so slowly, hot lips found her neck and shoulders. Sarah had to know who was kissing her, yet she didn't want to turn to find out, and risk them stopping. They could have danced for minutes or hours, Sarah really didn't know. While they were dancing, Sarah looked down at her partner's hands. She was surprised to find the clad in black leather. Sarah stared and tried to figure out where she had seen those gloves before. The song began to change and Sarah was twirled around to face her masked partner.

Her partner looked her over and said, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," was all Sarah could get out. As they danced around the room, Sarah could only stare at her partner. She took care in memorizing his every feature. The only thing she couldn't memorize was his face.

Suddenly, Sarah was looking at the ceiling, as she was dipped down. When she was pulled back up, she was considerably closer to her dance partner. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he whispered, "Sarah, try to remember. I know you can."

Sarah pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes. "They are mismatched," Sarah thought to herself. "Where have I seen them before?"

They kept on dancing and drew closer and closer together until they were practically touching. All Sarah had to do was ever so slightly lean in, and they would be kissing. And that is exactly what she did. She hadn't meant to, but something inside of her told her to. Her dance partner, who was at first very surprised, soon drew her in closer and kissed her with a passion that made her head spin. While they kissed, Sarah took the opportunity to bring her hand up, and take the mask off of her partner. There she stood face-to-face with the goblin king, Jareth.

Jareth had a surprised look on his face but it melted into sadness. Jareth couldn't make eye-contact with Sarah and it stung her. What was wrong with her? Suddenly Jareth snapped his fingers, gave Sarah one last sad look, and watched as both of their dream worlds shattered.

Sarah awoke with a start, and looked wildly around the room for Jareth, but he wasn't there. Sarah sat on the bed, slightly confused by the dream. She traced the pattern on her shoulders and back where he had kissed her, and felt her lips. She was surprised to find that they were still warm, but how was that possible? It was only a dream…right? Sarah looked down and saw in her hands the Goblin king's mask.

She sat wondering where she had come up with the name Jareth, because her partner never did tell her his name. It just came to her, and Sarah found it very perplexing. There was something that Sarah knew she should remember, and all it would take would be one little thing, but what could it be? Sarah sat there lost in thought, when a small knock on her door snapped her out of her daydreaming. Toby, now eight and as cute as ever came in.

"Sarah?" Toby called.

"Hey Toby, what are you doing up?"

"Will you read me a story? I want a story; a fun story!!" Toby burst out laughing at some childish joke that he had just made.

"Well…what did you have in mind?" Sarah asked, "What about your new book from the library?"

"No, I want you to read this one!" the eager child thrust a tattered, red, leather bound book into Sarah's hands.

"Where did you get that?" Sarah asked.

"I found it last year in your room next to your mirror."

"A mirror…," something inside of Sarah clicked, "Oh my gosh HOGGLE! Toby, thank you. I will read to you tomorrow, I swear!"

Sarah hastily put Toby back in bead, tucked him in, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. After that, she flew into her room and sat down by the vanity. "I must really be crazy to be trying this," Sarah thought. "Am I really going to try talking to a mirror?"

Nervously, Sarah looked into the mirror. "Hoggle…I need you." Sarah waited for what seemed like hours for a response. Just when she was about to get up, she heard a familiar voice, "Sarah?"

End of Chapter


	6. Mirrors and Such

Love is Just a Fantasy

Chapter 6

Jareth sat there fuming. "Damn her! How could she just turn around, kiss me, and take my mask off?" He was angrier at himself, because he had let his guard down. He hadn't intended to let her kiss him; he was just going to dance with her. But what did he do? He goes and kisses her. "She is so intoxicating! One look at her, and I'm throwing myself at her! She has all power over me."

As the king sat there beating himself up over the dream, he realized something. "She remembered me. She knew who I was; there is hope!" All Jareth had to do was wait for Sarah to do something, such as wish herself away. Jareth knew one thing; he had to go talk to Hoggle, for the two had become quite close over the years. Jareth flew out the window, and raced to the little hole in the ground Hoggle called home.

Jareth arrived at Hoggle's place just in time to hear Hoggle say, "Sarah?" Jareth stopped in mid-air when he heard that. He transformed back in to his normal form, and sat and listened.

"Oh Hoggle, you are real!" Sarah cried.

"Well I'm as real as one can be, yes," Hoggle replied.

"Oh, I am so sorry, you must hate me. It has been what…almost six years now, and I never came to visit or talk or… anything! I'm so sorry. After that night, when I woke up, I couldn't remember anything. I'm not quite sure why I am remembering all of this now, something must have unlocked my mind. I still can't even remember the words I used to wish Toby away. If you hadn't come when I summoned you, I would have figured I had just dreamt this up."

Hoggle didn't want to tell Sarah that it had been 50 years since she had been to the Labyrinth, not 6, so instead he asked, "Um Sarah, what caused you to change? Have you talked to Ludo or Sir Didymus yet?"

Sarah gave Hoggle a blank look and asked, "Who?"

Hoggle stared back at Sarah in disbelief. "You mean to tell me you don't remember them?"

"Hoggle, I didn't remember who you were yesterday…"

"Well can you pinpoint what the cause of you remembering was?"

Sarah blushed, "I…uh…sorta had a dream that caused me to remember, I guess," Sarah mumbled. At that time, Jareth, who had been listening to the whole conversation, decided to make his presence known.

"Haggle," Jareth said in a fairly monotone voice, trying not to show that he wanted to tell Sarah how much he loved her.

"It's Hoggle," Sarah and Hoggle said in unison.

"Whatever, I would like some time alone with this mortal," Jareth cringed at having to be so cold towards her.

"I aint gonna let you hurt her again!" Hoggle said, folding his arms and standing between Jareth and the mirror.

"Fine, let's ask the mortal what she thinks."

"Her name is Sarah, not mortal. AND I know you remember her because once she left the Labyrinth, everything changed. I can't say if she remembers you or not, but you will treat her kindly regardless."

Jareth shot Hoggle a murderous look, but before he could hurt him, Sarah cut in. "Is that true? Did everything change?"

"Yes Sarah they did," Hoggle said, "Everything became dark and dismal. There was no singing coming from the castle, only sorrow. Even though he will never admit to it, the Goblin King was, and may very well be, still in love with you."

"That will be quite enough from you," Jareth said in a pained voice. "I now want to know, may I please speak to you in private, Sarah?"

Sarah blushed, which Hoggle saw, and said, "I'm not leaving her alone with you! I don't trust you."

"No Hoggle please, I really do need to talk to him," Sarah said. She gave Hoggle a look that would have made Satan himself to bend to her every wish.

"Ok,Ok! Just don't give me that look again! I'm watching you Jareth."

"Thank you Hoggle," Sarah cried.

"Sure you remember who Jareth is…I'm going to regret this, I know," Hoggle said as he left the room.

End of Chapter


	7. Such a Delightful Conversation

Love is Just a Fantasy

Chapter 7

"Sarah," Jareth began, "I would like to talk to you."

"Well I'm listening, even though I can't believe this is happening!"

"Well my dear, it is," Jareth stated.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sarah asked.

"Well this topic is difficult to talk about unless we are face to face, so could we continue in your world," Jareth said, hoping he didn't sound too forward.

"How? I mean…I don't mind, but…how?" Sarah asked.

"It's easy…all you have to say is one single phrase. I'm sure you remember it quite well."  
"What do you mean? What phrase are you talking about?!?!?" Sarah began to grow frantic.

"My dear slow down; here I will give you a hint. The phrase begins with "I wish" surely you know the rest," Jareth said calmly.

"I wish…I wish…I wish WHAT?!" Jareth jumped at Sarah's sudden outburst.

"Do you mean you really don't remember the words?" Jareth looked slightly puzzled. "Well, that certainly would explain a lot."

"What do you mean? How would that explain a lot…what difference does it make?"

"It makes all the difference! Don't you have any feelings for me?"

Sarah sat there in a state of shock and said in a small voice, "Oh."

Jareth suddenly realized what he had just said, and sat trying to make an excuse for himself. "Oh dear, Sarah…I am sorry…I didn't mean to…I'm…I…I have to go." With that, Jareth turned to leave.

"Jareth, what is the phrase?" Sarah asked suddenly.

Jareth sighed, "Perhaps it would be best if you don't know."

Sarah looked up at Jareth, and while using the same face she used on Hoggle, asked, "Will you please tell me?"

It took all of Jareth's self-restraint not to melt. Instead, he simply looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Why would you want to know? What good will it do you?"

"What if I want to see you? I can't call on Hoggle every time just to get to you!" Sarah stood in front of the Goblin King with a look of defeat on her face. Suddenly she looked down at her hand. In it, she had the book The Labyrinth. "I must have taken it with me in my hurry to get to the mirror. Anyways…I bet the answers are in here," Sarah said to Jareth. Jareth simply gave her a knowing look.

Sarah began to skim through the book. "…what she didn't know was the Goblin King was in love with her, and he had given her special powers…" With that, Sarah looked up at Jareth. "It's true, isn't it? It's all true."

Jareth looked pained, but managed to ask, "What is true Sarah?"

"The book…it really happened…which means that you really were in love with me, weren't you?" Sarah said.

Jareth gave Sarah a look that she couldn't quite read. "Sarah, I think it should be time to end this conversation," Jareth said, but his face said otherwise.

"No!!" Sarah cried, "I…like talking to you, and if we stop now…I might lose you again, but this time there is no way I could forget about you. It would be like going through hell!" Sarah sat there begging, "Please, if you must go, please tell me the phrase to bring you here."

Jareth looked at her and said in a very monotone voice, "No, because you have no power over me." With that, the mirror went blank.

Sarah sat on the floor sobbing. She looked at the book in her hands and said to no one, "What the book didn't say was the girl had also fallen in love with the Goblin King."

End of Chapter


	8. Books and Summoning

Love is Just a Fantasy

Chapter 8

After sitting on the floor and crying for about an hour, Sarah had finally stopped. She looked around her old room. "What happened to the girl who used to live here? Where did she go?" she asked herself. Sarah hadn't completely lost her old self, but she had changed quite a bit.

First off, she stopped wearing her costumes as clothes. As her figure began to develop, she began to wear clothes that were more fitted. Make-up became a close friend of hers. Boys began to call her up, and she forgot about her fantasy world.

Whenever she went out with guys, something was missing. The spark wasn't there. When dancing with Jareth, for the first time Sarah had felt the spark. It was there, and now it had started a fire in her. If she didn't hurry, the fire was going to consume her.

Sarah picked herself up off the floor and sat on her old bed. She looked at the torn, red, leather-bound book in her hands, and began to read.

Jareth sat slouched in his throne staring at a crystal, and trying to sort his thoughts out. Part of him wanted to just forget Sarah, but that was impossible. Another part of him wanted to rush to Sarah's side and comfort her, but that would be disastrous. The other part of him wanted to sit there and wait to see what Sarah would do next. Jareth decided to listen to the last part of him.

Jareth fumed. What had his point been in trying to find out if Sarah remembered the phrase or not? He was pleased to know that she couldn't remember the words. It made him even happier to know that she had begged him to tell her the phrase. It meant she was desperate. "Hm…a desperate Sarah…I like it," Jareth thought to himself. "What happened that she can't remember anything?" Jareth wondered. That was what perplexed him the most.

Another problem had arisen, how Jareth felt about Sarah. "Do I love her…or do I hate her? How do I classify this feeling I have towards her?"

Jareth sat deep in thought when suddenly a tiny creature burst through the castle doors. It was a very excited goblin. "Your majesty, your majesty," it cried.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jareth demanded, finding he had no patience for the little thing.

"My name is Bibble sire, yes; Bibble is what I go by. Oh. OH! But your majesty, your majesty!! I have something very important to tell you!"

"I figured that, now spit it out," Jareth couldn't bear the thought of having to be with this Bibble creature any longer.

"It's just that someone summoned us; it's time to go!"

End of Chapter


	9. He's Back

Love is Just a Fantasy

Chapter 9

Sarah sat absorbed by the book. By the time she got to the passage where the girl wished her brother away, she was reading aloud. "I wish the Goblin King would come and take you away right now!" Sarah cried out with passion in her voice. Sarah stopped when she heard a giggle coming from under the bed. "Who is it?" Sarah demanded.

Toby crawled out from under the bed and exclaimed, "You did it! You said the words! Now all we have to do it sing and wait."

"What do you mean? Who is coming?"

"The Goblin King is coming silly!" Toby laughed.

Sarah's face grew pale and she francticly looked around the room. "Toby you need to get out of here! I won't let him take you again."

"No I want to stay by you!" Toby cried.

"You can't, I don't want to lose you again," Sarah said now close to tears. "Hey he's not here…I wonder why?" Sarah sat pondering

"Why isn't he coming?" Toby asked.

"I guess because I didn't wish you away, he isn't summoned."

"But I want to see him again," Toby pouted.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Because he is a good guy," Toby told Sarah. Suddenly Toby looked right at Sarah and said, "I wish the Goblin King would come and take you away, right now."

Sarah looked at Toby with a look of horror. "Toby do you know what you just did?!?"

A silky smooth voice came from behind Sarah, "Well obviously he just wished you away to me."

End of Chapter


	10. The Game and The Rules

Love is Just a Fantasy

Chapter 10

Jareth couldn't have been more shocked when he arrived in Sarah's room. At first he thought it was a joke, but then he heard, "Toby do you realize what you just did?!?!" and put two and two together. So little Toby had wished his sister away…what an interesting twist…

"Well obviously he wished you away to me," Jareth said. It was a logical answer to her question, and it was the best sentence he could come up with that the time. "Toby, are you prepared to run the Labyrinth?"  
"You can't be serious, he can't. It is way too dangerous!" Sarah said. "Please," she begged, "Please allow me to take his place. I'll play for my own freedom."  
"Why should I let you?"

Sarah walked up to Jareth, and looked him straight in his mismatched eyes and said, "You should allow me to because you would hate yourself forever if any harm came to Toby. It also is the nice thing to do."

Jareth was mesmerized by her eyes. He didn't even understand what Sarah said. It didn't matter; he was going to give her whatever she asked anyways. "Fine, but under certain circumstances," Jareth said. "Number one, since you have done this before, you get 10 hours, not 13."  
"Agreed," Sarah said.

"Second rule, absolutely no help from others. Any help from others will result in an immediate disqualification, therefore making you completely mine," Jareth said, trying to not sound like that was exactly what he desired.

"Fine," Sarah said, "but you are not allowed to interfere with my run through the Labyrinth. If you do interfere, I automatically win, and you will send me home."

"If that is what you want…then it will be done," Jareth said. "Well since we are at an agreement on the rules, the only thing left to do is go to the Labyrinth. Are you ready?"

"What do you mean am I ready? I was born ready," Sarah said, but at the last moment, she turned and hugged Toby goodbye, just in case. She also grabbed the mask from the ball, but she didn't know why.

"Sarah," Toby whispered, "Don't forget, the Goblin King is in love with you." Sarah gave Toby a strange look, and with that, the Goblin King and Sarah disappeared.

End of Chapter


	11. Let the Games Begin

Love is Just a Fantasy

Chapter 11

When they materialized at the gates of the Labyrinth, Sarah was confused and warm. What confused her was Toby's last remark to her right before she left, "…don't forget, the Goblin King is in love with you." His words rang in her ears.

The source of heat, Sarah found, was Jareth. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, and Sarah found she liked them there. That thought caused her to blush and involuntarily squirm. Jareth who hadn't even realized what he had done, felt her squirm, and instantly let go.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…It's just…," Jareth searched for an answer as to why he was holding her. "I just didn't want you to get lost when we magicked out of your world."

"Oh," Sarah said, not wanting to sound too disappointed by his response. "Of course…how kind of you." An uncomfortable silence between the two followed after.

"Well, let's get you started. You now have ten hours to complete the Labyrinth," Jareth said to break the silence.

Sarah smiled and said, "It doesn't look that far."

Jareth laughed and replied, "It is farther than you can even imagine." With that, he transformed into an owl and flew off into the Labyrinth.

End of Chapter


	12. Sleep Angel, Sleep

Love is Just a Fantasy

Chapter 12

Jareth's laughter still rang in Sarah's ears. She stood there smiling. Suddenly, realization hit, and she realized that if she wanted to win, she would have to get going. But the question was; did she want to win?

Sarah was shocked at her own thoughts. What was she thinking? She didn't want to spend the rest of her life as Jareth's slave! This was all a game to him. He was a monster who enjoyed playing with people's minds. Sarah said aloud, "I'll beat you one again Jareth, just you wait and see." What Sarah didn't know was a snowy white owl was perched up in the tree next to her.

Sarah began to walk, but found herself exhausted. It was midnight in her world. The Labyrinth was steadily growing darker by the minute, but it was from storm clouds forming overhead. Sarah looked up and said to no one, "This isn't fair. I am at a disadvantage. This situation couldn't get any worse." No sooner had the words left her mouth; the sky opened up and began to pour. "Obviously I was wrong!" Sarah shouted, and sank to the ground. She buried her head in her arms and began to cry.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Jareth looking at her with a look of concern on his face. "Hey are you ok?"

Sarah wasn't even given a chance to answer, because Jareth wrapped his arms around her and drew her into a hug so tight she could barely breathe. When Jareth drew away, he looked at her and said, "You need your rest, and it is dangerous out. I'll have a room prepared for you to stay in at the castle."  
"No," Sarah said. "It's not like I'm trying to refuse your hospitality, but I only have ten hours. I can't afford to sleep."

Jareth scooped her up in his arms, stared into her eyes, and said, "Sarah, you forget I have already reordered time for you once; I can do it again."

Sarah sat squirming in his arms, which only made him hold on tighter. He looked at her and said, "I'll ask you one last time; do you want to come or not?"

Sarah considered for a moment and then asked, "It won't count against me for time?" Jareth shook his head. "Well then…," she tried to suppress a yawn, but failed miserably, "I guess then I can."

Jareth, still holding onto Sarah, said, "Hold tight, we are going." When the two materialized in the castle, Jareth began to set Sarah down, only to find her fast asleep in his arms. He began to climb the stairs towards the room he had prepared for her.

He gently placed her on the bed and covered her up. He sat there for a while, looking upon her angel face. Jareth carefully leaned over and softly kissed her on the forehead. "I love you," he murmured quietly into her ear.

End of Chapter


	13. What an Amazing Morning

Love is Just a Fantasy

Chapter 13

Sarah woke up, and didn't know where she was. She looked around and found herself in a beautiful room. "How did I get here?" Sarah thought to herself. Suddenly she remembered the night before. "This is my room?!?!? Holy hell!" Sarah thought.

She sat up and her eyes focused on a piece of parchment on the pillow next to her. On top of the parchment was a red, long-stemmed rose. Sarah looked at the note. It read:

_My Dear Sarah,_

_I hope you find everything to your liking. You fell asleep before I could even get to the castle and I didn't want to wake you. Please sleep as long as you want. When you get hungry, the kitchens are open to you all day. I have assigned a goblin to tend to your every need. Her name is Leah. All you have to do is say her name and she will come. If you are looking for something to do, I have a library that I hope you like. I also invite you to dinner with me tonight. Dinner is at 6:30. I hope to see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Jareth_

Sarah sat there trying to see how this fit into Jareth's grand plan to beat her. "Why would he want me to come to dinner?" Sarah thought to herself. Suddenly it hit Sarah. "If I stay at the castle for the day, my time in the Labyrinth will expire. What a nasty trick!" Sarah reasoned. She got up and looked around.

"Leah," Sarah called out. She was amazed when a tiny goblin came bursting through her bedroom door.

"What can I do for you Miss?" asked a small goblin.

"Are you Leah?" Sarah asked.

"Oh yes. You must be the lovely lady Miss Sarah. You truly are as beautiful as his highness described you. I can see why you stile his heart," Leah said.

Sarah stared at Leah slack-jawed. "What had he said about me?" she asked.

"Oh just that you are more beautiful than and Fae woman he has ever met. He described how you skin is paler than the moon and softer than rose petals. Oh! And how you hair was darker than chestnuts and smoother than silk. He saidwhen you speak, he hears a choir of angels." Leah said. "Oh, but I'm not quite sure I was supposed to tell you that! Please don't tell him I told you," Leah pleaded.

"I won't," Sarah said, "but I do have a question. It is actually more of a matter of opinion one could say. Well anyways, does Jareth really love me?" Sarah asked.

"Oh yes Miss, I thing he truly does. Please take care of him, ok?" Leah said, being very serious.

"Of course," Sarah said in a shaky vice. "Leah, do you think you could find an outfit for me to wear?"

"Oh yes Miss! I was wondering why you had guys clothes on," Leah said, referring to Sarah's jeans and tee shirt. "All ladies should wear dresses, not breeches and a shirt," Leah explained.

"I don't own any dresses," Sarah said. Leah looked at her and said, "Well did you even look in you closet? I'm sure we can find one there."

Sarah didn't have much experience with dresses, so she let Leah pick a few out for her to try on. They finally decided on a dark blue dress. The fabric was the softest Sarah could have imagined. The sleeves were three-quarter length and the dress had a square cut. Underneath the dress, Sarah had a corset on. "What a dreadful contraption," Sarah thought. "I can hardly breathe!" Sarah turned and surveyed herself in the mirror. She was astonished at what she saw. Her hair was pinned up, but some curls hung by her neck loosely. She had a little blush on her cheeks, and some glitter accenting her eyes. A coat of pale pink gloss was slicked over her lips.

She had some cleavage showing due to the corset and cut of the dress. Sarah saw that and hastily tried to pull the dress up to cover it. Leah saw her and cried, "Oh no Miss, leave it! You look beautiful and that is how the dress is supposed to fit!" Leah added under her breathe, "Plus in that dress, Jareth won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

"What was that?" Sarah asked, still standing at the mirror in shock.

"Oh, I just said you should probably get going," Leah lied. "You can't spend your whole day in here. If you think that rose is pretty, you should see the gardens, they are beautiful."

"I would like to see them actually," Sarah said, sounding slightly surprised. "The problem is I don't know where they are. Leah, do you think you could send me in their direction?"

Leah smiled slightly and said, "Oh, but of course," and grabbed Sarah's hand. Just as they turned the corner in the hall, Sarah and Leah ran right into the Goblin King himself.

"Oh! Hello Sir. I didn't mean to run into you," Leah said, and curtsied.

"Hello Jareth," Sarah said, also dipping into a curtsy.

Before Jareth could say anything, Leah said, "I was just taking Miss Sarah to the gardens; we'll be on our way."

"Leah," Jareth said, "I'm going to give you the rest of the day off. I'll take care of Sarah. You go enjoy yourself."

"Oh thank you your majesty!" Leah exclaimed, and curtsied to both Jareth and Sarah. As she left the room, Leah couldn't help but grin at how well she had planned that. Jareth and Sarah where alone together and now all they needed was time.

End of Chapter


	14. Fun and Games

Love is Just a Fantasy

Chapter 14

Jareth stood there for a while after Leah had gone. He couldn't be any luckier even if he wanted to be. "Uh Sarah…I understand you were on your way to the gardens, please allow me to escort you there." Jareth extended his arm towards Sarah, and she ever so lightly took it. As the walked, Jareth tried to figure out how to start up a conversation with Sarah. Little did he know, she was trying to figure out the same thing. Both were equally relieved to arrive at the gardens.

"Oh Jareth…" Sarah murmured when she saw the garden. "They are beautiful!" With that, Sarah took off running from flower to flower to smell each exotic scent. She sat by the fountain giggling, and didn't notice that Jareth came up behind her. Sarah sighed, "This garden is…magical…amazing…beautiful!"

"Yes, I know you are," Jareth whispered into Sarah's ear. He watched her as she shuddered at the sudden closeness the two shared. She turned ever so slowly and gave Jareth a look he couldn't read.

"What did you say?" Sarah asked, fully aware of what he had said.

Jareth looked at her and replied, "I said…you had better watch out!" With that, he reached into the fountain and splashed her with a handful of water. Sarah shrieked in reply and splashed him back. The game was on. Sarah and Jareth ran from fountain to fountain splashing each other as they went. Sara started sprinting towards a fountain. She was laughing and taunting Jareth, telling him she was going to beat him. When she looked behind to see him, she was shocked to find that he wasn't there. She turned to face forward and was surprised to find him in front of her. Sarah screamed in surprise, and her feet faltered slightly. That was all it took for her to slip on one of the wet rocks and loose her balance.

She reached out to grab onto anything to stop her fall, and just happened to grab Jareth's arm. Jareth, who was caught off guard, lost his balance, and fell into the fountain with Sarah.

Sarah gasped and looked at her dress. Jareth just stood there laughing. "Oh Sarah, you make me laugh. You fall into a fountain and what do you do first? You check to make sure the dress is ok."

Sarah looked at Jareth and said, "I'm so sorry. I bet the dress is ruined from the water."

"Sarah, don't worry, all we have to do is dry it out. Plus, if that doesn't work, I can just have another one made for you. How do you like your other dresses?"

"Those are all for me?" Sarah said slightly surprised.

"Well of course," Jareth said, "After all, if you are here, you will need something to wear."

"If I lose, is that what you mean?" Sarah said.

"Something like that, yes," Jareth said mysteriously.

"Jareth, I was wondering…well…actually…I was wondering a few things."

"Sarah, just ask…" Jareth said, sounding concerned.

"Ok…um, you wouldn't happen to be tricking me by keeping me here all day while my ten hours run out?" Sarah asked, fearing the worst.

Jareth sighed, "Sarah, do you really think so little of me? I know you probably see me as the villain who took your brother when you were younger, but I'm not evil. I asked you to stay because it was the nice thing to do. I invited you to dinner because I enjoy your company." Jareth said the last part with his face turned away from Sarah.

Sarah realized that he was embarrassed. She reached for his hand and said, "Jareth, I forgive you for what you did, but only if you can forgive me for assuming you meant to do me wrong."

Jareth turned to her, and while still holding onto Sarah's hand, lifted his hand to his lips and lightly kissed her hand. "Agreed," he said.

Sarah blushed and smiled. Suddenly she sneezed. Jareth looked at her and said, "Look at you. You are soaked and outside. It isn't that warm out. You are probably going to get sick."

Sarah looked at Jareth and said, "I'm not going to get…ah-choo!...sick."

Jareth gave her a disbelieving look and noticed she was shivering. He wrapped his arms around her, and magicked them to the castle.

End of Chapter


	15. Do You Believe?

Love is Just a Fantasy

Chapter 15

They materialized and Jareth instantly started a fire going. Sarah looked around and asked Jareth, "Where are we?"

"We are in my room," Jareth said as he fussed with the fire.

"Oh," was all Sarah could squeak out. She looked around the room. It was just a beautiful as hers. The bed had black silky sheets on them, and Sarah thought of crawling in between the sheets. Then she started to blush. Jareth looked at her and said, "Are you ok? You look kind of flushed."  
"What? Oh, no, I'm fine." Sarah said kind of distantly, her mind other places.

Jareth looked at her and said, "Sarah, there is no easy way to say this, but you need to get out of that dress. It had to dry, and you need to get warm. You can use my bathroom; all I need is the dress so I can dry it by the fire.

Sarah looked at Jareth and saw he was blushing just as much as she was. "Which way to the bathroom?" she managed to ask.

"This way," Jareth said. Once she got in, he said through the door, "uh, you can just hand the dress to me if you open the door ever so slightly."

A few minuets later Jareth heard, "Jareth, we have a bigger problem." Sarah opened the door and walked out holding her dress. Jareth's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Sarah! WH…WH…what in the hell do you think you are doing?!?" Jareth stuttered.

"I can't get my corset off, and since you dismissed Leah for the day, we sorta have a problem."

Jareth looked at her with a look of "you can't be serious!" "Well what do you want me to do?" Jareth managed to say.

"I need you to help loosen it. After it is loosened, I can slip if off," Sarah said.

Jareth had Sarah sit on a stool and he tried to loosen the cords. The problem was he couldn't untie them. The knots had tightened when they got wet. Jareth took his gloves off and tried to loosen the knots again, but they wouldn't budge. Jareth placed one hand on Sarah's shoulder and prepared to yank on the cords when he felt Sarah stiffen. "What's wrong," Jareth asked, immediately concerned.

"It's just you hands. You always keep them gloved, but they are so nice. What is wrong? Can't you get this blasted corset off?"

"I don't think so. We may have to cut it off."  
"Jareth, I don't want you to have to ruin it just because of me. I can just wear it 'til it dries. I'll be fine, don't worry," Sarah said sweetly.

"Sarah, I don't want you to get sick, and staying in a wet corset will definitely cause that," Jareth said, even though he didn't mind the idea of her in just a corset.

Sarah suddenly got a wicked look in her eye. She got up and walked behind Jareth, where she draped her arms loosely around his neck and leaning in she said, "Oh Jareth," she sighed, "it is so sweet how much you care for me. How about I sit by the fire to dry out? That way I stay warm and the corset won't get ruined."

Jareth gulped, he was "hot" enough at the moment, and Sarah wasn't making it any easier. "Ok Sarah, that works, but what if I give you one of my shirts to wear," Jareth suggested for his sake.

"Ok," Sarah said with a gleam in her eye, "I'd like that."

Jareth went and got a shirt for Sarah. He tried not to look at her when he handed it to her, for fear of what he would do. Sarah put it on and surveyed herself in the mirror. The shirt came down to just above her knees. Sarah twirled around and laughed.

"What is so funny?" Jareth asked.

"Oh, it's just that I haven't worn something like this since…I was…well…probably about sixteen."  
"It suits you, so why did you stop?" Jareth asked, while really meaning, "Why did you forget about me?"

"I just…grew up. One day I woke up and realized that fantasy won't get me anywhere," Sarah said in a sorta far-off voice.

Jareth looked shocked, and then sad. "Oh, I see. Well Sarah, I'm sorry to hear that…if you look in my closet, there should be a dress you can wear for dinner, if you still want to join me for dinner," Jareth said in a cold voice.

"Oh, of course!" Sarah exclaimed. "I would love to eat dinner with you. As soon as I dry that is…"

Thirty minuets later, Sarah opened the door from the bathroom to Jareth's room. Her hair and makeup were fixed and she was ready to eat. Jareth looked at her and said, "You look very beautiful."  
"Thank you," Sarah said, and then giggled. "I think you have said that to me before."

Jareth looked at her and said, "Did I actually say it, or did I say it in a dream? Because, if I said it in a dream, it couldn't possibly have happened. At least logically it couldn't happen. Now, if you believed in fantasy, then it would be possible for me to have told you that you look beautiful before. So I guess it all comes down to weather or not you believe in fantasy or not." Jareth grinned at the test he had laid out before her.

Sarah looked at him and said rather randomly, "Before we go to eat, I need to go and get something from my room."

Jareth was afraid he had made her mad with his little test, but quickly assured her they could stop at her room. Jareth led Sarah down the hallway and turned at the second door. Sarah turned to Jareth and said, "Now I know where to go if I need to find you." Jareth just looked at Sarah and opened the door to her room.

Sarah entered and walked over to her mirror. She reached inside one of the drawers and placed something inside of her pocket. "Ok Jareth, I'm ready," Sarah said sweetly.

Jareth gave her a quizzical look, "What was that?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about….it's just something I may need later," Sarah said with a hint of mystery in her voice.

As they left the room, Jareth opened the door for Sarah. As Sarah walked past Jareth, her ankle suddenly gave out. Jareth lunged forward to grab her. He caught her by the waist and pulled her into him. Jareth asked Sarah, "are you ok?" into her hair, which smelled wonderful.

Sarah turned to face Jareth, while he still had his arms around her, and looked up at him and said, "I'm just fine," as she snaked her fingers up his chest and around his neck.

Jareth found that his tight pants had just grown a bit tighter. He tried to regain his composure, but she was so damn sexy. He was on the verge of losing control. He quickly cleared his throat and said, "um Sarah, if you are ok, maybe we should head to dinner before it gets cold." He mentally kicked himself for being so weak, but she was so tempting while sitting there in his lap.

Sarah's face fell, but she shook it off and said, "Oh, of course."

"Shall we?" Jareth asked offering his arm to Sarah, gracious and yet sad at the same time to have some space between them.

Sarah took his arm and said, "We shall."

End of Chapter


	16. A Time to Confess

Love is Just a Fantasy

Chapter 16

When they reached the dining area, Jareth pulled the chair out for Sarah. "After you my dear," Jareth said. Sarah graciously sat down.

The meal was wonderful, but the wine was even better. Sarah had easily downed three or four glasses by herself. Jareth was on his sixth, but showed no signs of being tipsy. Suddenly Jareth stood up, walked over towards Sarah's chair, bowed, and took Sarah's hand. He kissed it and whispered huskily, "May I have this dance?"

Sarah blushed furiously, "Oh…um I guess," Sarah said, stammering at what to say. As if on cue, music began to fill the hall. Jareth, still holding onto her hand, lightly pulled Sarah to her feet. He placed his free hand on her waist, while she placed hers on his shoulder. They began to dance. Jareth stared into Sarah's eyes, and she could tell there was something bugging him, but he didn't want to trouble her mind with it. She silently begged him to tell her, but he wouldn't. She dropped his gaze, and concentrated on the music.

What possessed her to do it, she didn't know, but Sarah suddenly wrapped both arms around Jareth's neck. She just had to be closer to him. Jareth just stood there in shock not knowing what to do.

Jareth unwound Sarah from him and looked at her. "Sarah, what is going on? You aren't acting like yourself." "Not that I mind," he thought.

Sarah got a strange look in her eyes and reached into her pocket. "Jareth," she said, drawing closer to him, "you know how we were talking before…well I now know."  
"Sarah, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about believing in fantasy or not. Well…" Sarah took whatever was in her pocket and placed it in Jareth's hand. "…I do," and then she kissed him.

End of Chapter


	17. Harsh Words

Love is Just a Fantasy

Chapter 17

Jareth's mind was reeling. It was only when he realized that Sarah was kissing him that his thoughts cleared up. He pulled away and held Sarah by the shoulders. "Sarah what are you doing?!?" Jareth stared into her eyes, trying to read her face. "Are you drunk?"

Sarah, who looked hurt said, "am I acting like I'm drunk?"

"Well you just kissed me…so yes! You have been acting strange all day." Now Jareth began to grow angrier. "You ask me what kind of game I'm playing with you, but I'm wondering what kind of game you are playing with me! You have broken my heart once before…now twenty years later are you telling me the only reason you are back is just so you can break it again?!?" Jareth turned and looked at Sarah. While he had been ranting, she had collapsed on the floor and now was sobbing.

Jareth, who couldn't bring himself to say anything kind to her, left the room. It wasn't until he was back in his room that he looked at what he was holding. In his hand was the mask from the ball. Jareth tossed it on the bed and sat down. He ran his fingers through his hair while he tried to sort out his thoughts.

"So…she believes in fantasy…great, but what is our relationship? Does she like me, or is this her form of revenge? How can I learn to trust her?" Questions flew through Jareth's mind, but one thing was apparent; he had to go back and talk to Sarah.

As he walked into the room, his heart crumbled. There, Sarah, his Sarah, was on the floor. She was asleep, but a few tears still clung to her cheeks. Jareth lightly kissed them away, and gently lifted her up off the ground. He didn't want to wake her, but he had to talk to her, so he brought her into his room. He laid her out on the bed and tucked her in. Then, he pulled a chair up next to the bed and got comfortable. He looked at Sarah, memorizing her face. In his mind, he painted a picture of how her hair was arranged on the pillow. He memorized the rhythm of how her chest rose and fell with every breath. That was how he fell asleep; memorizing his Sarah.

End of Chapter


	18. The Morning After

Love is Just a Fantasy

Chapter 18

When Sarah opened her eyes, she noticed four things. One, her throat was sore. Two, her head hurt. Three, she wasn't in her room, and four, Jareth was asleep in a chair in front of her. She tried to sit up, but her body didn't want to cooperate. For five minuets, she struggled with sitting up. Once she had accomplished getting into an upright position, she tried to reach for Jareth, so she could wake him. As she leaned over, she lost her balance and fell out of the bed, pulling Jareth with her. "Ow!" Sarah cried as she smacked the floor.

Jareth realized he was falling and his eyes snapped open. He saw Sarah on the floor in pain and realized he was on top of her. He quickly got off of her and helped her sit up. "Good morning to you too," Jareth said, trying to make light of the situation. "Um would you mind explaining to me just what in the hell you were doing?"

Sarah looked away and said, "I was trying to wake you up. I woke up and had no freaking clue where I was," Sarah said, her voice raising a few octaves. "Plus, for some reason, my body doesn't want to work. I don't seem to have any control over my muscles! What is…" Sarah didn't get to finish, because Jareth pulled her into a hug and just held her.

"Sarah, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I said last night. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but please…please give me a second chance." Jareth was kneeling on the floor in front of Sarah pleading that she stayed.

Sarah looked at Jareth and said, "I think it is safe to say last night, neither of us was acting like ourselves. With that in mind, I will forgive you, but you need to understand I meant what I said last night. The only problem I now have is how to convince you of that."

Jareth blinked at her and said, "Well… you certainly said a lot last night, so what did you mean?" He got the shivers just thinking about last night.

"I do believe in fantasy. I just forgot about fantasy, but just a little while ago, something clicked. Before, I couldn't remember a thing about the night I ran the labyrinth. I didn't even remember that I had run it. Then, Toby found my book, and when I saw it, the mind block I had just disappeared. It took a while for everything to come back, which is maybe why when I talked to you through the mirror, I couldn't remember the phrase. Once I read the phrase, the final lock was gone. It was odd," Sarah said, snuggling into Jareth's arms even more.

Jareth was shocked speechless, so instead he just hugged her even closer. "Sarah, would you please stay here with me? I have so many things I want to show and tell you, so… what do you say?"

Sarah straightened up and said, "But don't I have to run the labyrinth?"

Jareth faltered, "Uh…well…you eventually will have to run the labyrinth, for my power can only hold for a certain amount of time, but for now, you can stay for another day.

Sarah wanted to yell, "What?! I only get one more day with you?!?!," but instead she simply smiled. "Jareth do you want me to stay?"

Jareth looked at her, but he wasn't looking at her, instead he was looking into her soul. "Sarah, I am begging you to stay, for I cannot stand the thought of us parting on such ill terms."

Sarah untangled herself from his arms and stood up. She went to the mirror to see how she looked. Her hair was a mess, and her makeup was had smeared from last nights crying. She straightened her dress and turned to Jareth. "I really need to take a bath; may I go?"

Jareth blinked, and only stared, until he realized what she had said. "Oh, well of course…and afterwards, would you like to accompany me to breakfast?"

Sarah smiled and said, "As long as we don't have a repeat of last night, we will be just fine."

End of Chapter


	19. A Good Idea

Love is Just a Fantasy

Chapter 19

Jareth insisted that Sarah use his bath. "It won't be a bother to me at all. I promise." Sarah sat in thought for a bit. Eventually, she agreed and entered Jareth's bathroom. It was huge inside; the bath was big enough for ten people. She hesitantly began to get undressed. She wouldn't put it past Jareth to just walk on in. She turned and locked the door just in case.

As the tub began to fill, she began to smell the different bath oils. Sarah decided on one that was a combination of Jade and French lavender. Once the tub was filled to an acceptable level, she slipped into the water. A small moan escaped her lips as the water slid over her body. The hot water was exactly what she needed from the night before. She began to massage some shampoo into her hair. She sank deeper in the tub in pure bliss.

"Damn her! Does she have any idea what she is doing to me? To hear her moan like that is pure torture!" Jareth sat on the bed, his head in his hands. "Women!" he muttered.

As Sarah washed the shampoo and conditioner out of her hair, her mind began to wander. She found her thoughts mainly concentrated on a certain wild-haired Goblin King. She began to think of how good if would feel if it was Jareth who was the one rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. She instantly began to blush and blamed the thoughts on the hot water.

As Sarah toweled off she noticed a fluffy, green bathrobe. She put it on, opened the door a crack, and looked out into the room. Jareth was nowhere to be seen; instead, a note was scrawled out on a scrap of paper.

_I am in need of freshening up too. I have gone and will return for you later. There are dresses in the closet._

_Sincerely,_

_ Jareth_

Sarah sat there for a moment trying to figure out what to do next. "Well if I am going to wear a dress, I am going to need help getting it on," she said to no one. As if on cue, a small goblin chamber maid rushed through the door.

"You called Miss?" she said.

Sarah smiled and grabbed a random dress out of the closet. To her surprise it was quite… grown up. Without thinking, she handed the dress to the chamber maid and said, "I need help getting into this."

Sarah heard a knock on her door. She surveyed herself in the mirror one last time. The dress she had chosen was a deep purple dress that had a black lace design on the bodice and a plunging neckline. Her hair was down, but she did have a ribbon in her hair. She had lightly spritzed herself with a floral scent. A small amount of blush was on her cheeks, and her eyes were lightly dusted purple. A black beaded choker finished off her look… instant seductress. She opened the door and was in shock. Jareth had on black leather gloves, a white silk painter's shirt, which fell open slightly, exposing some of his chest, and black boots. He also had on extremely tight pants. Sarah just stood there gaping at him.

Jareth smiled as Sarah opened the door. His smile widened what he saw her expression, and noticed she was checking him out. It was then when he noticed how good she looked. She looked sexy. Normally, she had a look of innocence to her, but not today. Today she almost screamed seductress; realizing that now it was he who was staring, Jareth quickly cleared his throat.

"Uh…are you ready to go?" Jareth asked.

"Of course," Sarah said. As she walked past Jareth, she began to pick up her pace, so she was walking slightly ahead of Jareth. Who said playing hard to get wasn't fun…

Jareth stared at Sarah as she walked ahead of him. "Damn she looks good in that dress," Jareth thought to himself. He wondered if it would be so bad if he just confessed to her how much he loved her right then and there. After that he would back her up into a corner and…

While Sarah was walking she began to think. "Why am I tormenting him? He is being very kind towards me, and all I can do is try to drive him crazy. It is fun, but why am I doing it?" Suddenly it hit Sarah. "By tormenting him… it is sort of like flirting with him. So…I enjoy flirting with the Goblin King…hmmmmm, now that is interesting. Now that I have that figured out…where do I stop? Should I see how far I can push him or should I be kind?" Sarah decided to go with pushing him.

When they reached the dining room, Jareth pulled the chair out for Sarah. She sat down, but noticed that Jareth was sitting on the opposite side of the table. As Jareth began to walk to the other side of the table, she grabbed his hand. "Jareth," she said as sweetly as possible, "would you please sit by me?"

Jareth melted. "If you wish me to, I will," Jareth sighed, noticing that she was still holding his hand.

"Thank you," Sarah said, while ever so slowly letting go of his hand.

Jareth noticed her actions, and was puzzled. He wanted to know what she meant by her advances. He decided to just go with it. He snapped his fingers and his chair and place setting appeared next to Sarah. "Is this to your liking?" Jareth asked, smiling when he saw Sarah blush a deep red.

"Um…yes, thank you," Sarah stammered. They sat eating breakfast in silence for about fifteen minutes. Finally, Sarah sighed, "Jareth, do you think it would be possible for me to see Hoggle?"

Jareth simply looked at her, "Sarah, that would mean that you would be in the Labyrinth… I can't guarantee what could happen. Your being in the Labyrinth may count against you."  
Sarah let that sink in. "Couldn't Hoggle come here?" she asked.

"Well…he could…" Jareth's voice began to drop off.

"But what? I know there is a "but" coming," Sarah demanded.

Jareth turned from Sarah and muttered something. "What was that?" Sarah asked. Jareth turned to Sarah and gave her a sad look.

"I want you all for myself," Jareth said. "I don't want to share you; not yet."

Sarah just sat there, in a state of shock, blinking at Jareth and suddenly stood up. "I am finished eating. I am going to the gardens." With that she left the room.

Jareth sighed and placed his head in his hands. "How did I mess this one up so badly? If I want her to stay here and be happy, I need to learn how she ticks."

Jareth turned into his owl form and flew to the gardens. He settled in a tree. Underneath the tree, Sarah sat on a bench, staring into the water. Jareth could hear her talking to herself. The best way to learn how she ticks is to listen to what is going on in her mind.

Sarah sighed, "Why is he like that? It seems like every time he says or does something sweet, he turns around and says something arrogant! It is positively annoying. I can't even sort out my own thoughts on him because he is always switching between sweet and sour. Sometimes I get the idea that we are friends, maybe even flirting with each other. Other times I think he only views me as a toy; a plaything for his mind-games and his Labyrinth. I wish I knew how he feels about me… If I knew where he stood on where we are, I would know how to react, but that man is impossible! The funny thing is… I think I love him…" Thwack! Sarah looked around to see an owl lying on the ground out cold. "Oh you poor thing. What are you doing up there? Are you ok?" Sarah cooed. Suddenly the owl's eyes snapped open and if flew away. "Strange…" Sarah said.

As soon as he was out of sight, Jareth turned back into human form. "She loves me?!?! What does she mean by that?" If Jareth had been confused before, he was completely puzzled now. He began to walk to the gardens, so to speak with Sarah. His heart began to beat faster as he drew closer. "What is with this blasted hear-beat? It's not like I'm going to tell her I love her." He got to the gardens and scanned the area. He couldn't see Sarah. He began walking and out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of purple the same color as Sarah's dress. He turned, "Sarah, why are you hiding from me? I came here to talk to you. This may be the last day I have enough power to freeze your ten hours. You have no idea how draining it is to freeze the Labyrinth for you! It is worth it; every minute that I get to spend with you is worth the strain."

Sarah's head peeked out from one of the rose bushes. "Jareth, what kind of game are you playing?"

"I assure you dear, I am not playing any kind of game."

"Then what are you getting at?" Sarah said exasperated.

"Sarah… I think after forty years you and I are in need of a truthful talk. I'll ask you a question and you have to answer it truthfully and in turn, you get to ask me a question that I must answer truthfully. I believe you call it truth or dare in your world, but I'm giving you an out… you can pass one question without answering it. How does that sound to you?"

Sarah sat for a moment pondering. "…That sounds like a good idea."

End of Chapter

This one was a beast to get right! It is long though! Enjoy! Please R&R


	20. Time Dispute

Love is Just a Fantasy

Chapter 20

"Sarah, you can start."

"Um, ok. I will start out easy. Are we friends?"

"Of course," Jareth replied. "My turn. Do you want to be friends with a monster like me?"

"Yes I want to be friends with you, but you aren't a monster," Sarah said.

Jareth smiled sadly and told Sarah, "You are too kind."

"Ok, my turn, what have you been doing since I left the Labyrinth?"

"Running my kingdom, attending parties, waiting… the usual. How about you… what have you been doing for the past fifty years?"

"Fifty years! It has only been six!"

"Sarah, it was fifty years ago that you left my kingdom in ruin…"

"NO!" Sarah cried, "I was sixteen years old and now I am twenty-two. That is six years!" Sarah looked at Jareth and saw that he was frowning. "What is wrong?" Sarah asked.

"I believe you… I have to; you aren't one to lie about something like this. For some reason, there is a vast time difference between your world and mind. Now, I believe you still owe me an answer, and I get another question because you asked what was wrong."

"That's not fair!" Sarah said before she could stop herself.

"Oh really… I wonder what your basis of comparison is," Jareth said, smiling at Sarah. Sarah felt her heart leap, and she began to get flustered.

"What was I up to? Umm… I finished high school and began college. From there… well I am still in college… so yea that is about it."

"Any boyfriends?"

"WHAT kind of a question is that?! Wait don't answer that! Uh… no, not really. The boys at college weren't that appealing. Ha! Now it is my turn. What is the phrase I need to say to come here?"

Jareth stared at Sarah and said, "I do not give you enough credit. You already know it."

"Yes I do, but I want to hear you say it," Sarah said coyly.

Jareth sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "All you have to say is, "I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away right now.""

"And you will always come for me?"

Jareth looked right into Sarah's eyes and said, "I will always come for you."

Sarah looked away and blushed.

"I'm sorry if I am making you uncomfortable."

"Oh no… it's just…" Sarah trailed off.

"Just what?" Jareth asked.

"Where are we? Are we friends? Are we flirting? If not then what do you mean by saying things like that? I don't know what to think. I…" Sarah didn't get to finish her sentence because Jareth grabbed her and kissed her.

When they pulled apart Jareth pulled Sarah into a hug. "Sarah, I am so happy right now, but I'm afraid that if I let go of you I may lose you forever! Please don't leave me; I love you."

Sarah looked at Jareth and said, "I don't understand. Why now? Why after six years do I randomly have a dream about you when I couldn't even remember who you were!?! On top of that I got kissed by you in this same dream! What the hell! Jareth, what changed? What is happening?"

"Well for the dream… I was responsible for that. I was going crazy without you. I kept wondering why you hadn't tried to summon me, so I decided to… speed things up. I sent you that dream, but it was real, you could have chosen when the dream ended. Sarah, you have to understand something… I am 899 years old, and on my 900th birthday I have to choose a wife, or one will be chosen for me. I want to spend my life with you, not some Fae woman who my parents pick out of a crowd!" Sarah was shocked speechless; Jareth took advantage of that and continued speaking.

"Sarah, I only have one week left before my birthday. On that day, there will be a huge ball, even larger than the one you were at the first time. Will you please attend the ball with me?"

"What does attending this ball entail? If I agree to attend, does that mean I am agreeing to marry you?"

"Um… in a sense, yes. We will have one year to get married. And then after that…" Jareth's voice dropped off, and Sarah couldn't hear what he said.

"What was that?" she asked.

"After that… we have one year after we get married to…" Jareth turned away.

"Jareth, finish your sentence damnit!"

"We have one year to produce an heir!" Jareth said.

"Ah, I see… um could you give me a minute?" Sarah said rather than asked. She got up from the grass and walked down the hill. Jareth sat up slightly to watch her leave and then lay his head back down. He sighed and began to sort his thoughts out.

"I guess I could see me spending the rest of my life with her. I wish I knew what she was thinking right now." Jareth closed his eyes and fell asleep where he dreamt of an angel named Sarah.

End of Chapter

Sorry this took so long… hopefully a new chapter should be up soon…. But you have to review! Thanks!

Isabela


	21. The Truth and Kisses

Love is Just a Fantasy

Chapter 21

Sarah sat pacing the gardens trying to sort her thoughts out. She was failing miserably. All she could think about was that kiss. When he had grabbed her and kissed her like that, she thought she had been dreaming. He had kissed her… on his own free will. She sat down on a bench and decided to just talk it out. "OMG! He just asked me to marry him. I have less than one week to decide. What about my family? Ha! What family? All I have is Toby. What about Toby? Will I ever get to see him again? Will he remember me? Do I really want to marry Jareth?!?! Well…actually… I do want to marry him. The question is do I want to under these conditions? I love Toby. Do I really want to give him up if I have to? I guess I should probably go figure out the answers to my questions before I start jumping to conclusions." With that, Sarah got up and began to walk back to the hill where she and Jareth had been talking. As she drew closer, she couldn't help but notice how handsome Jareth was. The way the sun gently bathed his well toned body gave Sarah the chills.

When she got to the top of the hill, she was fully prepared to question Jareth. She had to know how this would affect her family, mainly Toby. She looked down at Jareth and saw he was asleep. She was just about to wake him when something made her stop. Instead of waking him, she just sat down by him. She looked at the sleeping king and just couldn't help but smile. He looked so peaceful sleeping like he was. Sarah reached out and began to play with his hair. As she sat there stroking his hair, she realized something: she was in love with him. She didn't know when it happened, and she really didn't care. She was honestly in love, not some kind of high school love, but the kind you only find in fairy tales.

Sarah suddenly got this overwhelming urge to lean over and kiss the sleeping king. "Where did this come from?" Sarah asked herself. She sat there slightly bewildered. "Should I do it? Is it right? He is asleep…that would be like taking advantage of him…wouldn't it?" She decided that she should probably wake him…how she went about that was entirely up to her…

Sarah leaned over Jareth and lightly kissed him on the forehead. Jareth began to move and then settled back into sleep. Sarah then kissed him on the cheek and watched his reaction. Jareth shook his head and sighed, but still didn't get up. Sarah got a sly look on her face. She leaned over and kissed him on the neck and then left a trail of kisses up to his lips, where she kissed him with as much passion as she could muster.

End of Chapter

Kinda short… sorry but the rest of the chapies are sorta short…….. but good. The end is near. R&R

Isabela


	22. That's Not Fair!

Love is Just a Fantasy

Chapter 22

Jareth was having quite a pleasant dream. In his dream, Sarah was agreeing to marry him. They were dancing around the room when suddenly Sarah began to play with his hair. Jareth's nerves were on fire. Every time she touched his hair, a wave of happiness rushed over him. He didn't think it was possible to be any happier, when Sarah did something much unexpected…she kissed him. First she kissed him on the forehead. Then she followed with the cheek. Jareth was in heave when suddenly Sarah worked her way up to his mouth. Jareth sighed, wishing this was more than a dream. Much against his will, he began to wake up. Something was wrong though, because he couldn't get up. He was pinned to the ground. He opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw. Sarah was there, in the flesh, kissing him!

Sarah slowly began to pull away. With a small smile playing at her lips, Sarah asked, "Did you sleep well?"

Jareth couldn't believe her nerve. She was using his smirk against him. Even though it irked him, he found himself strangely turned on. "Sarah," he said in a slightly huskier voice than he intended, "you are a little devil." Without warning, Jareth grabbed Sarah and kissed her. "Sarah do you have any clue how sexy you look?" he said. Sarah blushed and looked away. "Sarah, look at me. I would love to wake up to your beautiful face everyday. That would make me the happiest man on earth. I guess what I'm trying to ask is, will you marry me?"

Sarah blinked and stared at Jareth. "Before I answer that question, I have a few questions that need answered. How will this affect my family? Will I ever get to see them again? What about Toby? He knows who you are; he remembers you. Will I get to see him again? What about me…don't I still have to run the Labyrinth?" Sarah looked at Jareth expectantly.

Jareth realized that he was dealing with a very delicate issue. Choosing his words carefully, Jareth said, "Your family will forget about you. All traces of you will be erased. As for Toby…you have essentially raised him. I cannot erase you from his mind without seriously damaging him. He will be allowed to remember you. You won't be able to go back home, but you can keep in contact with Toby via mirror," Jareth said, fearing that she would never agree to marry him after that.

Sarah sat down and thought about what Jareth had just said. She looked up at Jareth and said, "What bout the Labyrinth?"  
Jareth pressed his lips together tightly. "The Labyrinth…" Jareth began slowly, "You have two options; you run the Labyrinth and if you win you go home, or you accept my marriage offer and stay with me." He truly hoped she chose the second offer.

"Jareth," Sarah said, not quite sure how to reply to what he had just said, "What if I run the Labyrinth and lose?"  
Jareth blinked; that option never had occurred to him. "Well if you chose to run the Labyrinth and you lose, you will become a slave in my castle," Jareth said sadly. It hurt him that she would even consider that an option.

Sarah got a wicked look on her face and said, "I'd be your slave huh? That could be kind of fun," she said in a very suggestive way. Jareth's eyes began to bug out of his head and Sarah began to laugh at him. "Well Jareth…I have decided. I have made my choice. I choose…" Sarah didn't finish her sentence because suddenly she began to fade.

Jareth's strength had been sapped and he couldn't pause Sarah's time any longer. He cried out to Sarah as she faded away, but it was all in vain. Sarah was gone. He knew where she was; she was somewhere in the beginning of the Labyrinth. Jareth tried to locate her, but his magic was spent. The Labyrinth was shielding her from him. Jareth suddenly felt very tired and very old. If Sarah didn't solve the Labyrinth, Jareth wasn't quite sure what would happen. Jareth slipped down to the ground in exhaust and stared off into the distance; a small tear slipped down his cheek.

End of Chapter

Ooh cliffy…. Sorry, my bad. R&R

Isabela


	23. Into the Labyrinth

Love is Just a Fantasy

Chapter 23

Sarah looked around slightly disoriented. She didn't know where Jareth was, or what had happened. She looked around and realized where she was. She was in the beginning of the Labyrinth. Sarah was upset and confused, she had chosen. She had decided to accept Jareth's marriage offer…so why was she in the Labyrinth? "No!" she cried, "No…No…NO!" An angry tear rolled down her cheek. Couldn't her life go smoothly just this one time?

She looked around and tried to figure out which way to go. She knew that she had done it before, but she couldn't remember which way she went. Sarah stood there looking to the left and then the right. She concentrated for a very long time.

"Right!" a voice in her head rang.

"Who are you?'

"I am a friend; that is all you need to know. Now continue right." Sarah turned right and was surprised to find she was already over half-way through the Labyrinth.

"How could I have gotten over half-way with just one turn?" she asked, hoping that the voice would respond.

"It is a secret shortcut," the voice said. "You need to hurry, Jareth needs you." Sarah's heartbeat quickened.

"Is he hurt?" she asked, fearing the worst.

"More than you know. He is drained from trying to pause time for you. His magic is at a critical level. If you can't solve the Labyrinth…he will die."

"Die?!? He can't die! I haven't gotten to tell him that I love him…isn't she some sort of God? Gods shouldn't be able to die!"

"Jareth is a Fae. Faes are similar to fairies in your world. Faes can't die unless they give their soul to another and that person doesn't give their soul in return. They can also die of old age…but Jareth is highly young."

"Jareth never gave me his soul!" Sarah said, her voice raising an octave.

"When he froze time for you, time began to eat away at his soul. His soul is severely damaged. Sarah, Jareth needs you just as much as you need him."

"Who are you? How do I know I can trust you?"

"I am…the Labyrinth."

"The Labyrinth is a living, breathing thing?" Sarah asked, thoroughly confused.

"In a sense…yes, so if Jareth dies it will also mean the downfall of me."

"How come I couldn't hear you last time? Why now?"

"Jareth protected you from the true horrors that lie inside of me, but he can't do that this time because you made him agree not to interfere with your run through the Labyrinth. I can help you…but you will have to get past the challenges by yourself."

"Oh…he…protected me…He said that he had been generous…but I had no idea. Oh my…I have to go! Where to from here?" Sarah waited, but there was no answer. "Labyrinth? Are you there?" No answer again. Sarah began to walk forward.

Suddenly a huge shadow fell across Sarah's path. She looked up and realized it was a huge stone sphinx. "Heh…good thing this is only made of stone." Sarah said aloud. No sooner had she said that, then the ground began to shake. Sarah looked around wildly and realized it was coming from the sphinx.

"Sarah, we finally meet. I have been looking forward to this day for a long time."

"Whoa! You talk! How do you know who I am?"

"Everyone knows who you are in the Labyrinth. Now…I presume you are a clever girl; you have to be to have ensnared the Goblin King's heart. In order to get to your precious Goblin King you have to solve this riddle. You get one guess. If you guess right, the pathway behind me will lead you straight to the Goblin King. If you guess wrong, you will fall into an oubliette where only Jareth can save you, but since he has no magic left, you will die there. You also have the choice of going another way, but you may not make it to him in time. Do you understand the terms?" Sarah nodded mutely. "Good, now here is the riddle:

What is more evil than the Devil

And greater than God?

The poor have it

And if you eat it surely you will die."

Sarah sat down and began to think over all the possible answers. "This isn't fair," Sarah moaned. "This is so hard. I mean nothing is greater than God!"

"Oh you clever girl! I wish you luck as you continue your journey through the Labyrinth," with that, the sphinx moved over, and right behind her, hidden from the world was a path.

"What? How…did…why…?" Sarah stuttered. "I didn't say anything."

"But you did; you just don't know it. You said, "nothing is greater than God" and that is the answer. Think it over. Trust your instincts. Good luck!"

Sarah began walking down the pathway, but soon came to a fork in the road. "Which way…left or right?" Her first impulse was to go right…but the left way seemed so tempting. Sarah sat there thinking hard about which way to go when she remembered the sphinx. "Trust your instincts," she had told her. Sarah's instincts were saying right, so Sarah began walking down the right pathway.

Suddenly a huge shadow loomed over her. Sarah looked up and found the source of the shadow was the castle itself. "Whoa! That was fast! Now I need to find a way to get inside, which is a challenge in itself." She looked for a door, but the castle was impenetrable. Sarah wouldn't give up so easily.

She found a terrace that roses were supposed to grow on, but she didn't see any flowers. She began to climb the terrace. As she reached up to grab the next bar, the board her foot was on broke. She slipped and lost her footing. The bar that Sarah was holding on to for dear life began to give, and Sarah franticly looked for something else to hold onto. Suddenly she found one; it was big enough to grab. Sarah lurched at it, but at that exact moment, the bar gave way. Sarah felt herself falling and felt the blinding pain that shot through her body as she his the ground. Sarah looked up and tried to focus, but everything grew even more blurry as she faded into unconsciousness.

End of Chapter


	24. Blood, Bonding, and Love

Love is Just a Fantasy

Chapter 24

Jareth sat straight up as a searing pain rushed through his body. Something had happened to Sarah. He tried to stand, but simply didn't have the energy. "Labyrinth," he called out, "Labyrinth, I know you can hear me!"

"What?" came the reluctant voice of the Labyrinth.

"What just happened to Sarah?"

"How do you expect me to know?" came the snotty voice of the Labyrinth.

"Because you have been shielding her from me!" Jareth yelled. "I need you to give me some of your magic now! I know something bad happened to her!" Jareth said, obviously in pain over her.

"Jareth, is she worth it? You gave almost your entire soul up for this girl and if she chooses her family over you, you will die. She will be the destruction of this kingdom! Do you understand this?"

"Yes"

"Knowing this, you are still willing to risk everything to save her… so this is what true love is like. Well I cannot stand in the way of this. I will give you enough magic for five hours, because that is all the time Sarah has left. I am going to shield her from you, so if you cannot find her, it will be both of your downfalls. Good luck." The Labyrinth's laughter filled the air.

"Damn you! Don't you realize it will mean your downfall also?!?" Laughter was all Jareth got for a response. Jareth felt a surge of power and realized that the next five yours were crucial. He transformed into an owl and soared over the Labyrinth.

Jareth began at the beginning and stood where the Labyrinth split. Did she go left or right? She had gone left the first time…and it was the long way. The question was…did she make that mistake twice? Jareth inspected both pathways and smiled. She definitely had taken the right way. He kept walking until he ran into the sphinx. "Did she make it through?"

"Mmmmm…I don't know. She may have," the sphinx said lazily. "She is a smart girl…"

"So she did. Ok I'm going…"

"You have to answer my riddle first," the sphinx protested.

"Nothing, now move!" Jareth said, not in the mood for the sphinx's games.

"Fine! Good luck!'

Jareth didn't even look back as he ran down the path. He got to another fork in the road. Sarah had gone right again. Jareth's heart beat faster as he drew closer to the castle. He transformed into an owl and flew around the castle. Not far from the entrance, which was well hidden, he saw her. She was lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. He swooped down and was at her side in an instant.

"Sarah! Sarah dear, please wake up" Jareth said, lightly shaking her. He looked at her and knew that the amount of blood that she had lost was a dangerous amount. He sent a wave of magic through her to heal her wounds. He looked her up and down; she was beautiful. He didn't deserve her, not after all the horrible things he had done, but his chest hurt when he thought of losing her. He realized something, if she died, he died too. If she survived… he could still possibly die. Without even thinking about what he was doing, he grabbed Sarah and transported both of them to the castle.

Once inside Sarah's room in the castle, Jareth lay Sarah down on the bed. He touched her wrist and began to speak:

"I, Jareth, hereby give my whole heart and soul to Sarah. I understand that this totally and completely binds me to her."

Jareth watched as a pale blue band of light encircled around his hand and Sarah's wrist. The only way for her to have a chance to survive this was to bind with his soul. If she made it through and chose him, they would live a very happy life. Any other way would result in death. Jareth was fine with this because if he couldn't have her he would have died anyways. That was the depth of his love for her.

He instantly felt a void where his soul had been, but he ignored that and focused on Sarah. He thought he saw her eyelids flutter, but it could have been his imagination. Suddenly Sarah lightly moaned and began to stir. Jareth sat straight up. "Sarah? Sarah dear please wake." She began to sit up.

"Jareth? Is that you? Where am I? How'd you get here?" Jareth laughed at her. She was always full of questions.

"You are in your room. I found you…" Jareth didn't want to tell Sarah about giving her his soul. That was when Sarah surprised him.

"Jareth…is it true that you gave most of your soul to keep me here longer?"

Jareth cringed. He had hoped that she wouldn't ever find out about that. "Um…yes. Sarah, you do realize that you have made it past the Labyrinth and now have a choice to make. You can choose Toby and never see or remember me again, or you can choose to become my wife. It is entirely up to you."

Sarah thought for a moment and then asked, "Jareth, do you think there is a way to talk to Toby first?"

Jareth stared at the ground. "Of course there is," he said in a pained voice. He turned around and walked over towards Sarah's mirror and whispered something, suddenly the surface grew cloudy and then Sarah saw Toby's face. "There you go. I will be in my room," Jareth said in a controlled voice.

Sarah looked at Jareth and said, "Thank you…thank you so much." She had no way to make him understand how much this meant to her, so she simply ran up and kissed him on the cheek. With that, Jareth walked out of the room and Sarah sat down, read to speak to with Toby.

End of Chapter.

This is it! One more Chappie!!! Yay! And I'll get the next one up really quickly as an "end of the summer" gift to you.


	25. Closure

Love is Just a Fantasy

Chapter 25

As soon as Jareth closed the door to Sarah's room he began to feel ill. The pain in his chest grew even worse. He opened the door to his room and began to shake. He realized that if Sarah didn't decide soon who she was going to choose, he would die. He managed to get half-way through his room when he collapsed.

"Toby? Is that you?" Sara cried.

"Sarah," Toby cried, "How are you?"

"Oh Toby…I'm ok, but I have a question for you. Do you think you would be ok not seeing me ever again?"

"Will Jareth take care of you?" Toby asked very seriously, which surprised Sarah. For an eight year old Toby certainly was grown up.

"Umm…" Sarah said, slightly shocked at what Toby had just asked. "Well…yes," she said and then blushed at the thought of just how well Jareth would take care of her. Maybe he would even tuck her in at night…

"Sarah, I knew what I wished you away to the Goblin King that you would fall in love with him. I knew I was saying goodbye. It's ok…he will be very good to you, and you will finally be happy. This is what you deserve."

"Oh Toby…I love you! Thank you. Be good. I'll miss you. Take care," Sarah said through her tears.

"I love you too, now go get him and tell him you love him and you never will leave his side again." Toby said rather sternly, but in a loving way.

Sarah nodded and turned from the mirror and ran to Jareth's room. As she entered, she saw Jareth crumpled on the floor. "Jareth," she cried, "Get up! Oh my goodness! Jareth! Please get up!" Jareth didn't move. Sarah lay on his chest and cried, "You silly man, please get up. Do you have any idea how much I love you?!?" Jareth didn't move.

"Sarah"

"Jareth?!?"

"No, it is the Labyrinth."

"Labyrinth can you help me?"

"No, but you can Sarah."

"How?'

"You have to give him your soul, but in doing so, you are devoting yourself to him and only him. You two will be connected by an unbreakable bond. Do you understand this?"

"Yes," Sarah whispered, "I want to do this."

"Fine, then grab his wrist and repeat after me: I, Sarah, hereby give my whole heart and soul to Jareth."

"I, Sarah, hereby give my whole heart and soul to Jareth," Sarah said.

"I understand that this totally and completely binds me to him."

"I understand that this totally and completely binds me to him," Sarah said and watched as a pale blue bond encircled around his wrist and her hand.

Jareth began to stir and Sarah held her breath. "Sarah? Did you talk to Toby?"

"Yes"

"And…"

"Jareth…I love you. That is why I gave you my soul to heal you. I …" Sarah didn't finish, because Jareth grabbed her and pulled her into the most mind blowing kiss of her life. The intensity and fiery passion in that kiss was enough to render a person incapable. "Jareth…where did that come from?"

"Sarah…will you stay with me?" Jareth asked. Sarah slowly nodded. Jareth grinned wickedly and said, "Well then, that kiss from before is just a taste of what the rest of your life will be like."

Sarah smacked him lightly, "Oh you are horrid!" she said.

"I know," Jareth said as he pulled her in for another kiss but this one was gentle and loving, "I know."

End of Chapter

There you go. I hope you like it. I know I sure do. I would love any reviews you have. I'm working on another one but it would be just a Sarah and Jareth oneshot…. Or I may do a Hermione and Snape one…. I love those stories. Please give me any helpful hints possible. Thanks.

Isabela


End file.
